1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device using an external voltage and a method of driving the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device uses an external voltage supplied from a control device as a supply power source.
The external voltage has a power-up section ramping from a ground voltage level to a target voltage level. The external voltage floats between a ground voltage and a target voltage before it approaches the predetermined voltage level.
During the section before approaching the predetermined voltage level, logic elements or circuits using the external voltage as a supply power source may output a logic signal of an unknown state. In other words, when the external voltage is in the floating state, the output of the logic elements or circuits is not clearly defined as logic high or logic low.
Particularly, a predetermined logic element or circuit may output a signal of a logic low level during the power-up section although it was supposed to output a logic high signal as its default value. In contrast, a logic element or circuit may output a logic high signal during the power-up section although it was supposed to output a logic low signal as its default value.
This unstable powering-up section may result in direct current paths being formed in the semiconductor device due to the signals improperly assuming their default values, resulting in current leakage.